Her string
by Chocolatepants
Summary: Why does her string have no end?(Frau/Rione, Castor/Rione)
1. Chapter 1

She could see it.

I knew she could. The way her gaze would linger a moment on the hands of an old married couple had proven him to be right, I knew from the start because I was the guardian myself. I knew this girl would exist. I knew her 'names'.

And I couldn't help but smile at her reaction when she saw my hand. When she had come to realize that I had none. Everyone knows that single bishops are not allowed to have a lover. Still, that doesn't mean a bishop could not love and not have a person whom he truly desires.

Have you guessed?

Yes, this girl can see the red string that ties a man and a woman together. The red string of lovers. The strings that I control and manipulate.

There is something I still question though. It's not that she doesn't have a red string or anything. She has it, but it doesn't have an end. I wonder, is this even possible? Could it be that her lover has died? Or maybe she…

Ah, no I think I'm getting a bit too far. I think I need a little more time to think. You may think that I know everything about a man and a woman's bonds but I don't. All I know is who they are attached to and why. This particular situation is out of my hands, only He knows it.

"Your order sir." She said. Her onyx orbs sparkled as she put his soup on the table, along with his tea and everything else he has ordered.

I smiled, "Thank you, ah, my friend will be paying this afternoon; he's running a bit late though…"

The black haired girl nodded, her shoulder-length ponytail bobbing up and down at her action, "Yes, thank you sir…"

With that she smiled, bowed and walked away from me. I didn't miss her short glance at my hand.

* * *

"Your childishness is really starting to annoy me to a whole new level, Frau…"

The blond man beside me didn't say anything.

It's nothing new kids, he's probably up in Jupiter or Neptune now.

After a long period of time, I heard the blond man sigh, "I forgot to bring my wallet."

"So you decided to seduce the waitresses, act like you were crazy, pretend you were poor, committed 'suicide' by jumping of a some high 'cliff' A.K.A the table and steal my wallet?"

Frau laughed, "And not to mention do the Harlem shake…" He grinned widely.

"Yeah…" I said, wincing at the memory of him stealing a guard's helmet and proceeding to do that disturbing and sinful dance in the eyes of millions, "What possessed you today?" I asked.

The tall man shrugged, "I don't know. I feel so free today. I just wanted to make my heart beat with exhaustion."

Twitch.

"So you took the risk of tainting your name as a bishop and embarrassing me in front of the whole, entire, everybody!?" I asked. Half-shouting in his ear.

He arched an eyebrow, "Isn't my name already tainted?"

Oh yeah, his stash of sins are already known throughout the church. All the nuns know who he is, and I heard there was a rumor of him being a pervert at the restaurant.

"Well, did you know that that incident could taint the church as well? It was a good thing we were using our casual clothes…" I sighed.

He nodded.

"Hey," He started, "Why are you so fixated at that one waitress with black hair?"

I paused, "It's obvious isn't it?" I sighed in defeat as I watched him nod curtly.

"Well-"

"-You've been reading my stash haven't you?" The blond man accused, grinning like an idiot who got an E at a test.

My eyes widened, "What? No!" I yelled. How could he ever think that I would be dipping myself in his confiscated sin? What was wrong with his brain today?

The man chuckled, "Some one's caught !~" He sang.

"How could you ever think that!?" I asked, yelling in his ear again.

He fox smiled, "Your gaze landed somewhere just above her thigh… I wonder what you were looking at…"

A vein popped in my head. I wish I could tell him I was looking at her hands which were clasped behind her most of the time, but…

" I DID NOT LOOK THERE." I said, glaring at him.

He grinned from ear to ear, "Sure you didn't…" He sarcastically agreed before walking away while laughing like a hyena.

Ah, great. Now he's gone thinking that I'm a pervert. Curse my luck today.

Too bad, I was caught up I didn't even realize that a black haired girl had walked past me in the midst of my thinking.

* * *

(A/N) **CHOCOLATEPANTS decided to make a new 07 ghost fic because the last one ended up being...poop.**

** How is it anyway? good?bad? so-so?. Well anyway CHOCOLATEPANTS is looking forward for a few advices and critics !**

**CHOCOLATEPANTS AWAAAAAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

This day couldn't get any better. I'm serious. The restaurant's full, the people are ordering so much that I couldn't keep up and the boss raised my salary. How wonderful is that?

I was too happy that I didn't care about how I sweaty I was today, I didn't care how tired I was dashing in and out of the kitchen and memorizing orders. I didn't even care when 'he' started waltzing in with all his gracefulness and called me.

Okay, I lied. I was a _bit_ bothered by that.

I still couldn't get over the fact that he has absolutely _nothing_ on his pinkie, or any other finger. The usual faint red isn't there and I wonder why. Why is it that I can see red all over the place except him?

I gave him my sweetest smile and bowed, "Would you like to order sir?"

The brunette smiled back, "Ah, yes. But I would like to wait awhile, for now though, I would like some tea." He said, crinkling his eyes.

I nodded and quickly scribbled my notepad.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the man bite his lip, feeling uneasy, I asked, "Is something the matter sir?"

He sighed and looked at me with an apologetic smile, "My, uh-_friend_ will be coming again… in a few minutes…"

I dared not gasp in horror at his face.

"Ah yes," I bowed, "I understand."

With another big smile I disappeared back into the kitchen to remain calm and try not to panic too much. I mean what kind of waiter or waitress wouldn't be panicking at the sight of a man in the district's guard helmet doing the Harlem shake at the holy place where we get our salary?

The worst thing about that incident is that a few seconds later everyone was only wearing their undergarments. And a few seconds after that the apocalypse came. And then a few hours after that we (waiters and waitresses) had to clean everything up. And up to this very moment not a single soul has picked up the spaghetti inside the toilet in the men's restroom.

Crazy right? And to think I had actually considered him… well, handsome…. I guess…

I felt something nudge my shoulder and I gasped.

"Hey. Focus." The chef scolded as he handed out the tea. I nodded and put it on a tray. I took deep breaths and summoned all the courage I had left in my body and stepped out of the kitchen.

Dear god, who is that blonde man there?

* * *

"Your tea sir…" I said as I slowly handed out his tea, bowing to his _friend_ at the process. "Would you like to order now?"

The blonde man smiled, his eyes were hiding something I didn't really recognize, "Ah yes, I would like fruit parfait and…"

I nodded, I scribbled down everything clumsily. How does it feel when you see an intimidating man who did something crazy in front of your eyes yesterday and is suddenly sane today? I don't know about you but I feel nervous. It's like dealing with a food critic.

"Your order shall be served in about twenty minutes, thank you…" I smiled and bowed again and practically zoomed into the kitchen. The more I stay away from that man, the better.

* * *

I would hear him cough whenever that girl would pass by. At first I let it go, but now he would cough whenever she pops out of the kitchen or whenever she would look past our table. It irritates me.

Another cough.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Coughing."

"My body is uncontrollable; It is telling me to cough."

"Frau, we are immune to sickness."

"Yeah, but coughing isn't always caused by sickness. My throat could be itchy."

I heard the blonde man scoff, "Besides, what's wrong with coughing? Do you have something against it or something?"

"No," I almost growled, "I don't have anything against anything. I'm just telling you to stop coughing."

"Why?"

"Because it's starting to irritate me…" I spoke calmly. I shouldn't be getting angry just because he was teasing me because he thought I liked that girl. It's not manly, and I should know better than to be dragged in his little game.

"Why? Coughing is natural. Even for us…" He grinned, almost like he would know he would win. Before I could retort the waitress came out of the kitchen again, bringing two trays of food with her.

Cough, cough.

Twitch, twitch.

Glare, glare.

A minute passed by but the blonde's smug smile didn't disappear. Oh, what I would do to just humiliate him (Without humiliating myself) and never let him hear the end of it.

But he's practically a god (He is… actually…) at keeping his pride. Even when he had nothing at all he could still feel like a champion. How is that even possible though… It's not like I'm jealous or anything, I just want to know where in the heavens did he get that kind of attitude.

_Jingle, jingle._

We kept silent. Both of us gave each other a knowing look and glanced at the customer who was making his way to an empty table a few rows next to us. The man's brown eyes were empty and it seems like he was searching for something, given by the way he would look to the right and left while analyzing people.

A Kor.

Hmph. How interesting…

* * *

(A/N) **CHOCOLATEPANTS is sooo unhappy today... Because I wants CHOCOLATE but I don't have any. I need some for my PANTS cuz' I ate it. I'm soory. I'm just a bit crazy today. Ah, scratch that! I'm crazy everyday !**

**CHOCOLATEPANTS AWAAAAY !**


End file.
